pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Electruxo
Electruxo (Eh-lec-TRUCK-so) is a dual-type / Pokémon. It evolves from Eletux starting from level 27. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Electruxo using the Electruxolite. Along with Archilles and Metalynx, Eletruxo is one of the fully-evolved Starter Pokémon of the Tandor region, able to be chosen at the beginning of Pokémon Uranium. Pokédex entry Biology 'Physiology' Electruxo is a large, quadrupedal amphibious creature that somewhat resembles a horse in anatomy. It has blue, hairless skin with a white underbelly, and it has yellow lightning-bolt marks on its sides. It has yellow fins on its head, back and legs. Its tail resembles a shark's. Its feet are yellow and end in points. It has red eyes with a lightning-bolt mark over its eyelids. When charging up its electrical abilities, all of the yellow parts on its body glow. Mega Evolution adds red algae-like appendages that sprout from its head and rear. Its dorsal fin becomes more defined, and its limbs and tail are streaked with red. 'Gender Differences' No differences. 'Special abilities' Electruxo's magnetic field is so strong that it is able to stand, walk, and run on water with ease. It exhibits masterful control over electricity and is able to deliver a strong shock to its foes. Additionally, it is a swift swimmer and able to hold its breath for quite a long time underwater. 'Behavior' A quiet, somewhat reserved Pokémon, Electruxo are nevertheless very loyal to their trainers. They are the gentlest of the three starters, but they won't abide inexperienced trainers. They dislike conflict and prefer to paralyze attackers and escape rather than fight, but they will not abandon their friends when they are in need. 'Habitat' Electruxo are solitary creatures, only congregating once a year in their ancestral breeding pools to find a mate. They prefer freshwater lakes, where they hunt for fish Pokémon by discharging a pulse of electric energy into the water and eating their prey when it floats to the surface. Game locations Held items Base stats Electruxo Mega Electruxo Type effectiveness Moves By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring 4 }} 4 }} 4 }} 4 }} 4 }} 4 }} 4 }} Evolution | no2 = 006 | name2 = Electruxo | image2 = 006.png | type1-2 = Water | type2-2 = Electric | evo2 = | no3 = 006_1 | name3 = Mega Electruxo | image3 = 006-M.gif | type1-3 = Water | type2-3 = Electric }} Sprites Mega Evolution Trivia *Electruxo has the highest base stat total of all starter Pokémon, all non-Legendary Water-type Pokémon, and all non-Legendary Electric-type Pokémon. *Electruxo reuses a part of another Pokémon' s cry. Design origin Electruxo is based off of a hippocampus, a rainbow-hued aquatic beast from Greek Mythology. Name origin Electruxo may be a combination of electric, lux, flux ''and ''empuxo, a Portuguese word that refers to a force in hydrostatic physics. Media Eletruxo_revamped_and_animated_by_involuntary_twitch-d5klyyz.gif|Eletruxo animated Pokemon Uranium.png|Mega Electruxo fanart by Brittlebear Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Second-stage Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon with an animated sprite